Branch (DotC)
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |loner = Branch |starclan resident = Branch |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The First Battle'' |deadbooks=''Moth Flight's Vision'' }} Branch is a mottled gray tabby tom. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The First Battle: Bonus Scene'' :Branch is a long-time friend of Wind, and also served as a caretaker for the she-cat after the death of her mother and sister. After Wind complains of hunger, and asks if they could have taken up the cats by the river on their offer for food, Branch snaps at Wind, accusing the she-cat of lack of trust in the elder cat. Wind simply replies that they'd been hunting all day, and this angers Branch, who stalks off across the grassy area. :Wind scents dog and alerts Branch of the smell. Although he is dismissive of the scent, Branch acknowledges Wind's alert and reassures her that the breeze is carrying the scent; he says the dog is a long way off, and nowhere near them. Scanning the moorside, he notices a rabbit. He silently signals to Wind, and positions her in a place where he can chase the rabbit straight towards her. During their chase, however, Branch spots a dog, and his gaze darkens in fear as the dog lunges straight for Wind. :Paralyzed with fear, Wind is unable to move. Branch sees this, and moves into action. Yowling, he jumps and attacks the dog, clinging to its shoulders. Branch slashes at the dog's face, and this causes the dog to yelp and cry out in agony. Shaking Branch off, the dog flees up the hillside and away from the cats. After the dog is out of earshot and eyesight, Branch checks on Wind. :Seeing her wounds, Branch sniffs them. Helpless, Wind cries that her hind leg hurts. Branch tells Wind that she got a bad bite from the dog, deciding that they need to get Wind somewhere safe. He asks his friend if she can walk, and she tries. Staying close, Branch helps Wind get to a safe patch of earth. Wind asks how bad her wound is, and Branch's eyes are glazed with fear. Heart quickening, Wind asks Branch if she's going to die, and he avoids the question. He instead states that he is going to find some moss to make Wind more comfortable, and he walks out as Wind falls asleep. :Branch covers the area around Wind with moss, and this awakens her. Asking for Branch, the tom asks how Wind feels. She says her leg still hurts, and Branch asks if Wind is hungry. Not taking Wind's no as an answer, Branch says that she will have to eat anyways, to keep her strength up, and Wind detects hardness in his voice. Wind tries to reassure Branch that she'll be fine, although Branch straightens himself, and gets up, saying that he'll fetch Wind some food. :When Wind awakens, Branch is nowhere to be found, though she does notice the prey presumably left by the mottled tom. Wind comes to the conclusion that Branch has abandoned her and left her to die, after she recalls his cold tone and distant gaze in his eyes. Branch is never seen again after his departure from Wind's temporary nesting place, and Wind constantly wonders why he left her. In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Branch appears at Wind Runner's leader ceremony. Stopping in front of Wind Runner, he says that he knows she hates him. She snarls at him, calling him a coward, hissing that he left her before she could take care of herself properly. Wind Runner growls that there's nothing she wants from him, and when he says that he didn't mean to leave her, the WindClan leader reminds him that he did anyway. Wind Runner states that in the end it was the best thing he did for her because if he hadn't, she wouldn't have met Gorse Fur, who gave her love and loyalty and kits she is proud of. :Moth Flight doesn't recognize the tom, coming to the conclusion he's a cat her mother knew when she was young as she struggles to recall her mother's stories. Branch leans forward, stating that she deserves someone like Gorse Fur far more than himself, giving her a life. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Astfi:Oksa (KS)ru:Ветка Category:The First Battle characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Males Category:Loners Category:Minor characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters